


Marks on her Neck

by Mn_Doodlez



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a top, Catra is a bratty bottom, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, build-up, catradora, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mn_Doodlez/pseuds/Mn_Doodlez
Summary: Adora’s lips met the crook of Catra’s neck, and Catra felt herself shiver under the touch. She couldn’t help but give in to her girlfriend’s sensual advances, even if in the middle of the dining room. She was a sucker for Adora’s dominant side. Adora was sucking on her neck, almost drawing a moan from Catra. After a couple instants, Adora slowly backed away and looked at Catra, who was still under a bit of shock. “You’re really in no position to laugh now, are you?”Adora gets revenge on Catra after she teases her in front of Bow and Glimmer
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 417





	Marks on her Neck

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing smut, hope this isn't too cringy or weird fjjffegrv  
> Yes I am very gay

Catra slowly opened her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun peeking through the window on her skin. She moved around a little, just as she felt an embrace tighten around her. She opened her eyes, only to be face to face with the girl she loved, Adora, still sleeping soundly next to her. 

Her girlfriend’s strong arms were hugging her, their bodies tightly pressed against each other. Catra felt herself purr and snuggle closer to the one she loved. She felt herself relax and buried her face in Adora’s neck, her hand going through Adora’s loose hair. 

She felt Adora squirm a little before the girl groaned herself awake. Catra looked up to look at Adora, who was still opening her eyes, blinded by the sun. “Mornin’ sunshine,” Catra purred, nuzzling back into Adora’s neck. She felt Adora’s hand move her hair. “Your hair’s in my face,” Adora groaned. 

“Don’t care, I’m comfy that way,” Catra purred. Adora pulled Catra’s face close to hers and kissed her gently on the lips. Catra melted into the kiss and felt her tail wag under the blankets. Every morning, she would wake up to this, and yet each time she felt as if she was dreaming. 

“Good morning babe.”

The lovers stayed in bed like this for a while, enjoying each other’s company and warmth, until Adora’s stomach broke the silence of Catra’s purrs. “Let’s go grab some food,” Adora said, getting up slowly and stretching. Catra took the time to admire her beautiful girlfriend’s bare back and arms as she stretched. God was her girlfriend pretty. Especially when she was naked. 

Thoughts of the previous night flooded into Catra’s mind as she noticed all the hickeys on her girlfriend’s body. A smirk grew on her face. There were so many, way too many to go unnoticed. Catra wanted to make sure everyone knew that Adora belonged to her, and she did so by marking what was hers. Not that Adora seemed to mind, at least not last night.

Catra watched her beautiful girlfriend as she made her way to the mirror. Adora’s eyes widened as she looked at the state of her neck and chest. Catra really didn’t hold back, that was for sure. Adora grabbed her bra and white turtle neck and put both on. She tried to pull the neck of her shirt as much as she could, but there were still some hickeys showing. 

Adora started rummaging through her drawers to see in there was something she could use to cover her neck. They had a meeting today, and Adora wanted to look presentable. She put on her red jacket and straightened the collar. 

Suddenly, she felt two hands wrap around her waist from behind. “Awww Adora,” Catra whispered sultrily, “don’t hide all my hard work with that stupid jacket and shirt…” Catra pulled down the turtle neck and gently kissed every hickey she could see. Adora felt herself melt into her girlfriend’s touch and looked at Catra through the mirror. Catra had a smug smirk on her face and looked at Adora back. 

“They look so pretty on you,” the woman purred into her ear. Catra continued kissing down her neck, and Adora couldn't help but give in to her girlfriend’s touch. “Catra… we have a meeting…” Adora said, relaxed and helpless to Catra’s charm. “Exactly why you should show ‘em. You want people to know who you belong to, right?” Adora giggled. “Don’t try to act all smug, pillow princess.” Catra’s ears perked up and she blushed at the nickname. 

“Oh c’mon, it’s not like you do all the work, princess,” Catra answered. “Are you sure about that? ‘Cause from what I remember, there wasn’t much of that smug talk last night. Sounded a lot more like my kitten begging for me…” “Oh shut up you idiot,” Catra said, tackling Adora to the ground. 

Both laughed as they playfully wrestled with each other. Catra pinned down Adora’s arms and that smug smirk of hers. “Should I give you another hickey as a lesson?” 

“I don’t know… if you have to…” Adora answered sultrily. “But how about in a place a bit less visible?”

Catra’s smirk grew wider. “At your request, princess.”

Catra kissed Adora, and slowly kissed her way down Adora’s body. She felt herself get excited. It was one of the rare times that Catra truly showed more dominance, and Adora wasn’t complaining. She had often tried to give Catra opportunities to take control, and each time Catra had ended up a babbling and whining mess completely under Adora’s control. She was happy to see Catra take dominance. 

Catra was real tease however. She took her sweet time to kiss every part of Adora’s body before arriving at the destination that both her and Catra had in mind. Right as she was approaching that hot spot that was begging for her, both girls were startled by a knock at the door. 

“Wake up sleepyheads! Breakfast’s served!” Glimmer’s voice resonated on the other side of the door. “You guys better be awake or I’m coming in!” 

Both girls panicked, realizing that both were mostly, if not fully still naked. “We’re up we’re up!” Adora blurted. “We’ll meet you in the dining room!”

“You guys better!” The two lovers heard the familiar sound of Glimmer teleporting away and let out a sigh of relief. 

“Well I guess this will have to wait then,” Catra said, getting up. She offered her hand to Adora and helped her get up. Catra kissed her on the cheek and went to get her clothes. Adora smiled and continued getting ready. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora and Catra walked hand in hand down the hallways of the Brightmoon castle. Adora’s face was hot and red, remembering the fact that, no matter how hard she tried, her bruised neck was still visible. She had tried everything, from her collar to letting her hair down, but nothing really seemed to work. 

Catra, on the other hand, looked very proud of herself. Adora knew how possessive over her Catra could get, especially when she turned into She-Ra. Adora was pretty, but She-Ra was something else. And she knew that most princesses and people of Brightmoon found her very hot. 

She wasn’t sure if it were Catra’s instincts acting up, or just plain jealousy, but as embarrassing as her neck was, as long as Catra was happy, she was too. This extra attention from her girlfriend wasn’t unwanted for sure.

When they entered the dining room, Glimmer and Bow had already started eating. “Well took you long enough,” Glimmer remarked slyly. “Your breakfast is probably cold by now.” 

Catra shrugged. “Food is food,” she said sitting down at the table. “Sorry Glimmer, we were… really tired,” Adora said shyly.

“Oh I know you are,” Glimmer answered. “You guys didn’t sound like you got much sleep last night.” “Glimmer!” Bow shyly shouted, “Don’t embarrass them like that!” Glimmer started laughing.

Adora’s face turned beet red as Catra held back a laugh. “What, you guys jealous?” 

“We definitely aren’t Catra,” Bow answered, Glimmer still laughing. Adora stood frozen, cheeks hot. “Aw c’mon Adora, I’m just teasing you guys,” Glimmer remarked. “Eat before it’s so cold it’s inedible. You don’t have to be shy about this stuff.” 

“I’m not shy!” Adora exclaimed. The group laughed as they continued eating. They chatted about recent events, the weather, really anything. Adora was so happy to see Catra involving herself in the conversation. She was happy to see the people she cared most about all finally getting along. It was like a dream come true for her. 

When they were done eating, Glimmer got up. “We have our monthly peace meeting today, I expect both of you to be there.” She glared at Adora and Catra. “And presentable.” Glimmer said, looking at Adora with a daring smirk. She pointed at her neck. Adora blushed. 

“Well, see you later!” Glimmer cheerfully said, grabbing onto Bow and teleporting away. As soon as the pair disappeared, Catra burst into laughter as Adora buried her face in her hands. 

“What’s so funny!” Adora said, slightly pushing Catra. The latter continued laughing as Adora’s face drew redder. “You knew they could hear didn’t you!” 

“You didn’t?” Catra said, still laughing. “Adora, we have huge windows in our room!” “Yeah well I thought it was soundproof!” 

“Oh Adora, you’re such an idiot,” Catra said in a laughing sigh. “That’s why I love you.” Catra left a kiss on Adora’s cheek. She got up, stretching and yawned. 

“Well, we should probably go and get ready-” Before Catra could finish, she was pinned against the wall. Catra looked up at the person pinning her, Adora. Her expression had changed. She went from embarrassed, beet red, to a smug, sensual smile. “Adora..?”

“Not so fast, kitten,” Adora murmured into Catra’s ear. “You’re not gonna get away with this so easily.” Adora inched closer to Catra’s face. Catra could feel herself becoming hot. Adora’s hand gently trailed into Catra’s messy hair, making a stand of it swirl in between her fingers. 

Adora’s lips met the crook of Catra’s neck, and Catra felt herself shiver under the touch. She couldn’t help but give in to her girlfriend’s sensual advances, even if in the middle of the dining room. She was a sucker for Adora’s dominant side. Adora was sucking on her neck, almost drawing a moan from Catra. After a couple instants, Adora slowly backed away and looked at Catra, who was still under a bit of shock. “You’re really in no position to laugh now, are you?” Adora teased. 

“You’ll get more tonight if you behave,” Adora said before backing away, proud of herself. Catra was still trying to process what happened, before she realized Adora had already left for their room. She ran after her without a word.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the meeting, Catra couldn’t bear to focus on what Glimmer was talking about. She couldn’t help but think about Adora’s touch, Adora’s words, Adora’s lips, Adora. Not that she usually listened to meetings usually, but this time, it was for different reasons. 

Adora seemed to listen carefully, as she always did. It was crazy how Adora’s personality was so colorful. She could go from the innocent doofus girl, to the serious warrior, and to the sensual, lustful and dominant woman. 

She couldn’t help but stare at Adora. She looked so pretty when she was focused. For once, her hair was down, and Catra never got why Adora opted for the stupid hair poof. Of course, Adora was still pretty with it, but God was she gorgeous like this. Her finger was lightly tapping on the table, a little tick Adora always had. Catra found the sound almost reassuring. 

Catra couldn’t get Adora’s words out of her mind. The tone in which she said them, the closeness, Adora’s lips on her neck, it was all too much for Catra. Even after so long, her girlfriend still got to her like the first time. She couldn’t help but feel her face become warmer. 

Adora knew exactly what would turn Catra right on, and these kinds of teases would seem quite harmless at first glance. But the brunette’s head couldn’t help but remember the words and engrave them in her head. And Adora knew this. Which is exactly why she would do it.

On a few occasions, Adora would shoot daring looks at Catra, which Catra always caught. Somehow, no one seemed to catch onto their little staring contest. 

Adora was sitting facing Catra, and noticed the brunette’s lingering stare and red cheeks. She smirked as Catra came to her senses, looking away and towards Glimmer, who was still talking at the front of the room. Adora teasingly rubbed her foot along Catra’s leg, which turned the latter’s cheeks an even more intense shade of red. Catra shot her a look that screamed of hunger and arousal. Adora laughed at the thought of Catra already being so turned on, with Adora barely touching her, and that in public. She was quite proud of herself. But she knew to wait. 

“Can we take a break? I’m tired and hungry!” Frosta said, clearly bored out of her mind. The other princesses agreed, and Glimmer sighed. “10 minute break, no longer! We have a lot to go through.” The whole room sighed as they got up. Catra got up, and Adora followed right behind her. 

The kitchen staff had prepared drinks for everyone right outside the meeting room. Adora walked over to the table, taking one for herself handing one to Catra. “Thirsty? I’m sure you are, babe.” She said, winking at her girlfriend. “What game do you think you’re playing here, princess?” The brunette answered, taking the drink. 

“Hm?” Adora questioned, sipping on the refreshment. “Game? I thought we were at a meeting.” “Don’t play dumb with me Adora,” Catra said, frustratration in her tone. The taller blonde continued sipping on the drink, giving Catra one of her smuggest looks. “You can’t just do this to me, or-” 

“Or what, kitten?” Adora uttered, inching her face closer to Catra’s. Adora’s smug smile grew as Catra’s blush came back to heat up her face. “Be patient,” Adora murmured as she kissed the brunette on the cheek. “Why do you have to tease me like this,” Catra whined and Adora giggled. Catra’s heart melted as Glimmer announced for everyone to come back into the meeting room. Catra, drink still in hand, chugged it before heading back to the meeting room behind Adora. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Finally!” Catra sighed as she threw herself on their bed. The meeting had finally ended, and Catra couldn’t be happier. “God Sparkles really has a lot to say, she needs to learn when to shut up,” Catra laughed to herself as she stretched. She layed on the bed looking up at the high ceiling of their Brightmoon room, almost expecting for Adora to join her and say a snarky remark. But Adora didn’t.

A flash of light lit up the other side of their room, and Catra sat up, confused. She was surprised by what she saw. There stood She-Ra, in front of their closed bedroom door, with her classic smug smile. Magic was still glowing off her buff muscles and tall body. 

Catra really wasn’t expecting this. “Everything alright babe?” Catra questioned, wondering if there was a danger she didn’t spot. The brunette got up and walked towards her now 8 foot long girlfriend. All of the sudden, strong arms lifted Catra up, and she found her face inches away from Adora’s. “Hey Catra,” Adora sluterly whispered. 

Catra’s face heated up at the phrase. “You’ve been very patient today, kitten,” Adora continued, leaving small pecks on Catra’s face and neck. Catra squirmed a little, completely melting into the taller blonde’s touches. She wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s torso. Adora’s lips grasped a spot on Catra’s neck and started sucking and licking. The brunette exhaled as she found her hands digging through the long blonde hair attached to her oh so hot Adora. 

The blonde bit down on her lover’s neck, drawing a moan from Catra who dug her nails into Adora’s scalp. “My kitty’s been a bit naughty today, hasn’t she?” she uttered in a low voice. Catra moaned louder this time as Adora bit down on her neck once again. “But you have been very patient, so… maybe I won’t go so hard on you then.” 

“Fuck Adora…” Catra muttered, arousal so very clear in her tone. Adora giggled lowly as she found a new spot on Catra’s neck to suck on. She had a clear plan in mind. If Adora had to be covered in Catra’s marks, so did Catra. 

As Catra was moaning, begging for Adora to stop teasing her, finally their lips met in a crash of love and excitement. Their tongues intertwined in bliss as Adora walked over to their bed, lowering her down without disconnecting their passionate kiss. 

Catra’s excitement was beyond control. She could already feel herself be wet, which she normally would find almost embarrassing. But in the moment, all that mattered is that, after an entire day of Adora teasing her, their bodies were finally touching and Catra’s arousal could finally express itself. 

Catra reached into Adora’s long hair and ripped out the hair tie that was keeping all of She-Ra long, luscious hair in place. Rivers on golden hair cascaded down the taller woman’s face, which the latter didn’t seem to notice or care about, being busy with way more important things. 

Adora’s strong arms started tugging at Catra’s tight clothes. With ease, and most importantly, without interrupting their makeout session, she ripped all of the brunettes clothes off. How she was going to explain to Glimmer why Catra needed new clothes and why most of her outfits ended up in shreds? That was a problem for future Adora. 

She-Ra’s strong hands scaled Catra's mostly nude body, which caused the latter to moan into the kiss. When the both of them stopped for air, Adora took the opportunity to go back to kissing and sucking on Catra’s neck. There wasn’t a spot the blonde would miss. Catra had become a whining mess at this point. Her nails were digging into Adora’s scalp, probably a little too hard, but Catra knew that She-Ra could take it. 

“A-Adora… Stop teasing…” Catra whined, starting to tug at She-Ra’s clothing and armour. Adora seemed to ignore her request, moving lower and lower as she covered Catra’s neck with bites and love marks. The blonde started struggling with Catra’s bra, finally unclasping it, setting Catra’s beautiful breast free. 

As soon as Catra’s bra was off, Adora focused her mouth action on Catra’s boobs. They were quite small and perky, but Adora loved them that way. The blonde started licking and sucking on them as well, gently biting the tip of Catra’s nipple, drawing a loud moan from her. Adora’s hands were busy with the other tit, making sure each part of Catra's upper body got the attention it needed. 

Catra was getting frantic, a moaning mess that couldn’t spend a second without noise escaping her mouth. This was like music to Adora’s ears, knowing that she was doing a great job so far. Catra was trying to rub herself on She-Ra’s strong thighs. Adora could feel through Catra’s panties and her own pants how wet the brunette already was. Adora smirked against Catra’s boob, quite proud of herself. 

When she was done lathering Catra’s tits in kisses and bites, Adora went back up to Catra’s face, where the brunette’s lips were happily awaiting hers. Catra hungrily kissed Adora, her body rubbing itself onto her tall girlfriend. 

“Adora, please… I want you so bad…” Catra moaned in between kisses. Adora grinned. “Oh do you now?” Catra nodded. “But it’s no fair if I’m the only one naked,” she added, tracing down Adora’s chest. 

With that, Adora sat up and slowly started stripping in front of Catra’s hungry eyes. First with her top, then with her bottoms, which she made sure to take off slowly. Every opportunity that Adora had to tease Catra, she took and made last for as long as possible. This was a sort of payback for all the times Catra would tease her, and she knew that it turned Catra on a whole lot. 

Once fully naked, Catra couldn’t help but stare. Adora’s body was dreamy, of course. But She-Ra was something else. She was so buff, so strong, and every one of her muscles was visible, flexing with every of Adora’s movements. Before long, Adora bent back down, reconnecting their lips. 

Finally, Adora started to kiss her way down Catra’s body again, but this time, aiming for much lower. When she was low enough, Adora finally took off Catra’s underwear, revealing Catra’s entrance. Without much surprise, she was already dripping wet. The blonde parted Catra’s legs, and kissed her thighs all the way to Catra’s soaked pussy. 

With one small kiss on the entrance, Catra was already squirming, happy to finally have some attention to her lower body. Adora’s kisses turned into long tongue strokes, which then turned into intense sucking.

The brunette was moaning loudly, her nails digging into Adora’s scalp, tugging at her hair. Catra couldn’t see, but Adora was looking straight at her. Seeing Catra’s aroused face, hearing her hot moans, all of it encouraged Adora to go faster. 

Catra couldn’t help but yell out her moans as Adora’s tongue got quicker and quicker in pace. Adora focused her tongue on Catra’s throbbing clit. The brunette was yelling Adora’s name like a prayer, tugging hard on Adora’s hair, which the blonde didn’t mind at all. 

Catra’s legs were squeezing Adora’s face into her pussy, almost choking Adora. She let that stop her however, continuing her pace. With her arms she was able to parts legs at least a little, letting her breathe. 

“A-Adora… I’m… aah! I-I’m gonna cum..!” Catra moaned loudly, almost ripping Adora’s hair out of her scalp. With this, Adora sped up the pace of her tongue even more. 

After a couple instants, Catra felt a wave of pleasure washing over her body. As she came, she screamed Adora’s name, still holding on to her scalp. She felt her body shiver and shake into her lover’s mouth. As the wave started to dissipate, she noticed that Adora had moved up again, wiping her mouth with her hand, Catra juices all over her face and hand. 

With a flash of light and magic, She-Ra was gone and Adora was back, naked as well. She placed a light kiss on the brunette's face, who was still coming down from her orgasm. 

The couple kissed, a sweet and loving kiss that interlocked their bodies together once more. “You ok babe?” Adora questioned, as Catra gave her a smile. “In your opinion, genius?” Adora giggled as the two of them layed down, cuddling each other. Adora’s hair found itself in Catra’s short hair, gently stroking it, which drew a purr from the cat girl. 

“I love you,” Adora whispered into Catra’s ear. “Me too, princess.” 

Before long, Catra was already fast asleep in the crook of Adora’s neck. Adora smiled dumbly as she watched the woman she loved rest peacefully in her arms. She then turned her attention to the hundreds of hickeys on Catra’s neck and chest. She smirked to herself. She ended up getting her revenge after all.


End file.
